


Forsaken love

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Comme un ouragan [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Dramatic, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Tristan è partito per l'Europa con Aurora e la sta addestrando ed educando alla sua nuova vita, facendo per lei tutto ciò che Elijah non ha mai fatto per lui. Occupandosi della sorella, il giovane Conte cerca di dimenticare Elijah, ma un giorno a Parigi tutto cambierà...Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori, produttori e sceneggiatori di The Originals.Grazie a tutti coloro che seguono la mia storia!





	1. Parte prima

**Forsaken love (prima parte)**

_Oh you are light years away_

_Still I can find you in me._

_In this story we’re the heroes_

_Turn the page let the tale unfold._

_Lost in heaven I’ll be waiting for our time to come_

_You were saving my decaying forsaken love_

_Gone to heaven I’ll be staying we don’t need to run_

_You were healing my still bleeding forsaken love._

_(“Forsaken love” – Xandria)_

Erano trascorsi mesi, quasi un anno ormai, da quando Tristan era partito con Aurora per l’Europa. Aurora aveva perso la memoria e adesso era come una bimba da educare e guidare. Tristan apprezzava l’ironia involontaria di quell’avvenimento: gli Antenati avevano guarito le tenebre mentali di Aurora e l’avevano riportata ad un’innocenza primigenia, togliendole anche il ricordo del male che aveva commesso… e di tutto quello che era stato fatto a lei. Aurora non avrebbe mai dovuto ricordare ciò che straziava l’anima di Tristan, ma forse, dedicandosi a lei, anche il giovane Conte sarebbe riuscito a medicare le ferite del suo cuore. L’avrebbe protetta, come aveva sempre fatto, ma sarebbe stato anche la sua guida, il suo mentore… tutto ciò che avrebbe desiderato da Elijah e che non aveva mai avuto, lui lo avrebbe fatto per la sorella.

Così i due De Martel avevano percorso le più importanti nazioni europee. Tristan aveva pensato che sarebbe stato più facile e piacevole, per Aurora, apprendere la storia dei popoli, godere della bellezza degli edifici e delle statue, imparare ad amare la musica e l’arte potendo visitare personalmente i luoghi in cui tutto ciò aveva avuto origine e si era sviluppato. La prima cosa da fare, tuttavia, era stata far comprendere alla sorella che cosa fosse e cosa significasse essere un vampiro: perciò la loro prima tappa era stata la Transilvania, dove Tristan le aveva narrato le leggende popolari sui vampiri e poi, visitando i luoghi dove era vissuto Vlad Tepes, le aveva spiegato cosa accadeva davvero ai vampiri e cosa dovevano fare per nutrirsi.

La bella Contessa, che aveva conservato un certo gusto per il macabro e il melodrammatico, aveva apprezzato molto la scelta del fratello e la rivelazione di essere un vampiro non era stata un trauma, anzi l’aveva considerato come un fatto positivo.

“Ciò che siamo non ci impedisce di godere dei piaceri della vita, di una bella giornata di sole, di gustare una cena raffinata o un buon vino” le aveva detto, “perciò, come avrai capito, le leggende che ti ho raccontato contengono solo una piccola parte della verità.”

“E per nutrirci?” aveva chiesto lei.

“Abbiamo bisogno di sangue umano solo di tanto in tanto, per non perdere forza ed energia. Per questo motivo non dobbiamo uccidere nessuno per le nostre necessità, possiamo semplicemente prendere il sangue di una persona senza causarle troppo danno e poi soggiogarla per farle dimenticare tutto. Possiamo anche avvalerci delle scorte di sangue che si tengono negli ospedali, rubandole senza essere visti. E poi c’è un’altra opzione che in certi casi può essere interessante” aveva spiegato Tristan, con una luce maliziosa negli occhi, “ma quella te la illustrerò quando si presenterà.”

Dopo la Transilvania, i De Martel avevano visitato l’Egitto, dove Tristan aveva mostrato alla sorella le grandi piramidi e i monumenti antichi, raccontandole la storia di quel popolo tanto abile e ingegnoso e dei suoi più famosi sovrani. Al Museo Egizio, il Conte De Martel aveva avuto un fugace momento di malinconia ricordando un’altra mostra di manufatti egizi, tempo prima, in compagnia di… ma aveva scacciato subito quel ricordo nostalgico per infervorarsi in un’altra spiegazione ad Aurora sull’uso dei monili e delle statuette che erano state ritrovate nelle tombe.

In Grecia, altro luogo di grande rilevanza storica, Tristan aveva rievocato non solo la storia, ma anche l’epica di quel popolo, soffermandosi a narrare alla sorella le vicende della guerra di Troia e delle peregrinazioni di Ulisse cantate da Omero. Le aveva mostrato le mura di Micene e molti altri luoghi ricchi di storia e di leggende antiche, le aveva parlato dei grandi filosofi greci e del loro pensiero e… aveva colto l’occasione per farle anche un lieve accenno alla formazione della Strix, sforzandosi di mantenere un tono leggero e discorsivo, come se stesse raccontando di qualcosa che non lo riguardava personalmente.

“Una congrega di vampiri superiori, colti, intelligenti ed eleganti? Dove si trovano adesso? E perché noi non possiamo unirci a loro, se siamo dei nobili come dici?” aveva domandato la giovane, curiosa e interessata.

“Forse saranno loro a cercare noi, o forse no: non sei ancora abbastanza colta e raffinata per loro!” aveva scherzato Tristan per allontanare certi ricordi dalla _sua_ mente. “Abbiamo molti altri luoghi da visitare e tu hai tante cose da apprendere.”

Tristan e Aurora si erano poi messi in viaggio per l’Italia, dove si erano fermati per due mesi per aver modo di scoprire non solo le città più famose e ricche di arte e storia, ma anche i piccoli gioielli sconosciuti al turismo di massa, borghi medievali che al Conte ricordavano i suoi anni a Marsiglia, fortezze e castelli e luoghi di sconfinata bellezza naturale, in località sia marine che montane.

Il Conte e la Contessa De Martel avevano dedicato il mese successivo a visitare la Gran Bretagna e la suggestiva Irlanda. E proprio in un sobborgo di Londra Tristan aveva avuto l’occasione per mostrare ad Aurora quale fosse la terza soluzione che i vampiri potevano adottare, da applicarsi però soltanto a casi eccezionali.

Si trovavano a Whitechapel ed erano passate le due di notte. Tristan aveva condotto Aurora in quelle zone per raccontarle la storia di Jack lo Squartatore nei luoghi dove il serial killer aveva massacrato le sue vittime e le aveva rivelato anche la parte che loro due in particolare avevano avuto in quella vicenda misteriosa…

All’improvviso udirono la voce di una ragazza che gridava e implorava aiuto.

“Credi che potrebbe trattarsi di un emulatore di Jack lo Squartatore?” domandò Aurora, tra l’incuriosito e l’intimorito.

“Per saperlo non ci resta che verificarlo di persona. Tanto, chiunque sia, a noi non potrà nuocere.”

In un lampo i De Martel giunsero sulla scena. Un uomo stava picchiando a sangue e insultando una giovane donna, che cercava disperatamente di sfuggirgli.

“Puttana! Vuoi lasciarmi solo per poterti scopare tutti i miei amici, ma io non te lo permetterò, lurida sgualdrina!” urlava l’uomo, continuando a colpire con forza la giovane.

“Non è vero… io ti amavo, ma non posso continuare così…” protestò lei, tentando inutilmente di far ragionare il compagno.

Lui sembrò distrarsi, si voltò e andò a prendere qualcosa che aveva lasciato in macchina. La ragazza approfittò di quel momento per rialzarsi a fatica da terra e cercare di scappare, zoppicando. Aveva il braccio sinistro fratturato e il volto tumefatto, irriconoscibile e pieno di sangue.

“Aiutiamola!” disse Aurora a Tristan. “Non ce la farà mai a scappare e quel bestione la ucciderà!”

“Aspetta ancora un istante, voglio essere certo di una cosa prima di agire” rispose il fratello, pensieroso. Quella poteva essere l’opportunità per insegnare una cosa nuova ad Aurora ma, per farlo, Tristan doveva essere assolutamente certo che l’uomo avesse davvero intenzione di uccidere la sua fidanzata.

L’urlo di lei fu agghiacciante.

“No! No, Simon, ti supplico, no!”

Simon, così si chiamava quel mostro, era andato a prendere una tanica di benzina dalla sua auto e adesso stava lanciando il liquido infiammabile addosso alla ragazza, che non era riuscita ad allontanarsi per più di pochi passi. Era ormai evidente che l’uomo avrebbe bruciato viva la giovane se nessuno lo avesse fermato.

“Aurora, tu prenditi cura della ragazza, tranquillizzala, chiedile se ha un cellulare e falle chiamare un’ambulanza. Io mi occupo di quella feccia umana…” disse Tristan. Fulmineo, si portò alle spalle di Simon e lo afferrò con una stretta alla gola che quasi lo soffocò. Colto alla sprovvista, l’uomo lasciò cadere la tanica e l’accendino con cui intendeva dar fuoco alla compagna. Sempre tenendolo per la gola, Tristan lo sbatté contro la portiera della sua auto.

“Chi accidenti sei tu?” rantolò l’uomo. “Sei forse quello che si scopa la mia Sally? Un damerino come te…”

“Va bene, io sono un damerino, ma tu cosa sei? Ti senti forte e potente perché massacri la tua donna” mormorò Tristan, con un sorrisetto, “ma non sei nemmeno in grado di batterti con me.”

L’uomo, umiliato ma anche spaventato, cercò di sottrarsi alla presa del Conte, ma questa si faceva sempre più stretta e lui non riusciva quasi più a respirare. Intanto Aurora aveva aiutato Sally a mettersi a sedere, le aveva delicatamente ripulito il viso e aveva chiamato un’ambulanza, usando il cellulare della ragazza.

“Aurora, vieni, adesso ti insegnerò la terza opzione che abbiamo noi vampiri” fece Tristan, rivolto alla sorella. Quando anche lei fu vicino a Simon, entrambi sfoderarono le zanne e le affondarono nella gola dell’uomo, uno a destra e una a sinistra. Simon urlò una volta sola, poi tacque. Sally era troppo stordita per comprendere bene cosa stesse accadendo e così i due De Martel poterono nutrirsi della loro vittima fino alla fine, lasciandola completamente prosciugata.

“Ecco. In casi eccezionali come questo, quando si tratta di salvare delle persone in pericolo da un mostro come il _gentiluomo_ qui presente, possiamo nutrirci a sazietà fino a dissanguare totalmente l’individuo che rappresenta una minaccia. Il mondo non sentirà la mancanza di un simile animale” commentò poi Tristan, soddisfatto.

Per maggior sicurezza, prima di andarsene con la sorella, il Conte De Martel soggiogò Sally facendole dimenticare di averli visti, poi si nascose in un angolo assieme ad Aurora aspettando l’arrivo dell’ambulanza. Ai paramedici che le chiedevano cosa fosse accaduto, la giovane poté soltanto dire che il suo compagno l’aveva picchiata a sangue, che aveva cercato di darle fuoco cospargendola di benzina e che poi… qualcuno l’aveva fermato, ma lei non aveva visto chi fosse stato e cosa fosse avvenuto.

I paramedici rimasero allibiti trovandosi davanti il cadavere di Simon completamente dissanguato, ma a quel punto Tristan e Aurora erano già lontani e il Conte De Martel ritenne più prudente lasciare Londra la notte stessa e partire per la Francia.

Avrebbe avuto tante cose da raccontare ad Aurora sulla loro patria! 

 

La prima tappa francese dei Conti De Martel fu, ovviamente, Marsiglia. Lì Tristan poté raccontare alla sorella tanti episodi del loro passato, della loro infanzia insieme e di tutte le feste e i ricevimenti a cui avevano partecipato. Le narrò soltanto le cose più belle della loro vita, tacendo sul fatto che la madre era morta dandola alla luce, cosa della quale sapeva che Aurora si era incolpata per anni e che aveva contribuito a perdere la sua mente. Non volle mentirle del tutto e le disse invece che avevano perso la madre quando erano molto piccoli a causa di una malattia, cosa che a quei tempi era piuttosto frequente.

“Mi piacerebbe poter ricordare il nostro palazzo e le feste che davamo” sospirò la giovane. “Ma… quando accadde la nostra trasformazione in vampiri?”

Anche per rispondere a questa domanda Tristan si era preparato bene, però non poté evitare di provare una stretta al cuore al ricordo di quei giorni. Si dominò pensando che l’amata sorella, perlomeno, non avrebbe mai ricordato ed era a lei che doveva dedicarsi…

“Una famiglia di vampiri, i Mikaelson, si fece ospitare da nostro padre” spiegò, imponendosi di pronunciare quel nome senza che le mani gli tremassero. “Dissero di essere i figli di un nobile e vissero con noi per qualche tempo. In realtà cercavano rifugio perché avevano ucciso delle persone per nutrirsi ed erano, dunque, ricercati.”

“Ma tu mi hai detto che ci sono dei modi per nutrirsi senza uccidere nessuno” si incuriosì Aurora.

“E’ vero, ma noi siamo vampiri da mille anni e abbiamo imparato che esistono altre possibilità. Loro erano stati trasformati da poco tempo e non sapevano ancora dominarsi” rispose Tristan. “Tuttavia non furono abbastanza prudenti e presto io e te venimmo a sapere tutto su di loro.”

“E non ci spaventammo?”

“Oh, no” replicò il Conte, con una lieve risata. “Eravamo giovani, nobili, ricchi e convinti che il mondo fosse ai nostri piedi… compresi i mostri! Anzi ne rimanemmo affascinati e, senza rifletterci troppo, chiedemmo loro di trasformarci per diventare anche noi potenti e immortali.”

“Beh, non credo sia stato un errore. Non mi sarebbe piaciuto affatto ritrovarmi vecchia e rugosa e credo che rifarei lo stesso, se mi trovassi a rivivere quei giorni. Tu no?”

Tristan s’incupì. Lei non sapeva, non doveva sapere, ma per lui essere un vampiro aveva significato ben altro, erano stati giorni di oscurità e terrore, senza sapere nemmeno chi era e braccato da un nemico implacabile, abbandonato da chi avrebbe dovuto occuparsi di lui… Si riscosse da questi pensieri per non turbare la sorella, facendo violenza a se stesso.

“Immagino di sì” rispose ostentando un tono frivolo e leggero. “Essere un vampiro ha anche i suoi lati positivi. A quel tempo, tuttavia, le cose non erano così semplici. Ben presto ci rendemmo conto che, come vampiri, non potevamo più condurre la vita di sempre, prima o poi nostro padre ci avrebbe scoperti, altri avrebbero sospettato, saremmo stati perseguitati… Così dovemmo lasciare il nostro castello e cercare di costruirci una nuova vita altrove, percorrendo l’Europa senza mai fermarci troppo in uno stesso posto… un po’ come stiamo facendo adesso.”

“Sì, capisco, quelli erano tempi oscuri e bastava poco per finire sul rogo, me ne hai parlato quando eravamo in Transilvania” disse Aurora. “Ma perché scappammo solo noi due? Non potevamo unirci a quella famiglia che ci aveva trasformati?”

“Suppongo che essi avessero già abbastanza problemi per preoccuparsi anche di noi” tagliò corto Tristan, che non voleva indugiare troppo su certi argomenti. “Erano venuti nel nostro palazzo per cercare un rifugio e non era più un luogo sicuro: scapparono e… beh, consigliarono anche a noi di fare lo stesso.”

“Non li abbiamo mai più rivisti?”

Quella era una domanda alla quale Tristan non aveva proprio voglia di rispondere.

“Naturalmente è capitato di ritrovarsi, in mille anni, nelle situazioni e nei luoghi più disparati” fece, mostrando una suprema indifferenza per l’argomento. “Tra le altre cose, uno di loro è stato anche il fondatore della Strix, quella _élite_ di vampiri di cui ti ho già parlato. Ho sentito dire che hanno scelto di vivere negli Stati Uniti, a New Orleans, non so bene per quale motivo. Ma non è poi così importante, no? Piuttosto, volevo annunciarti che questa sera partiremo per Parigi e trascorreremo qualche settimana in quella città: ci sono moltissimi luoghi che devi assolutamente visitare.”

Entusiasta per la prossima partenza, Aurora dimenticò ogni curiosità e dei Mikaelson non si parlò più.

Il Conte e la Contessa giunsero a Parigi e presero alloggio nella _suite_ più elegante dell’hotel più lussuoso della città. C’erano così tante cose da ammirare a Parigi che i giorni volarono senza che i due se ne accorgessero. Due settimane dopo il loro arrivo, Tristan condusse la sorella a Versailles per visitare la magnifica Reggia e gli incantevoli giardini. Mentre passeggiavano per l’immenso parco e Tristan spiegava ad Aurora tutta la storia della Reggia e dei sovrani che l’avevano abitata, accadde qualcosa di inatteso.

Il Conte De Martel trasalì, impallidì e per qualche istante sembrò sul punto di sentirsi male.

Aveva visto, o gli era parso di vedere, qualcuno tra i turisti che ammiravano i giardini, qualcuno che credeva non avrebbe visto mai più.

 _Non è possibile… non può essere Elijah! Cosa sarebbe venuto a fare qui? Non ha ragione di cercarmi, io e Aurora non abbiamo fatto niente…_ , si disse, tentando di calmare i battiti impazziti del suo cuore. _No, è stato sicuramente un equivoco, lui non può essere qui._

“Tristan! Va tutto bene? Che ti succede?” esclamò Aurora, molto preoccupata vedendo il fratello in quello stato pietoso.

Il giovane Conte si guardò attorno ancora una volta, non vide più la persona che gli aveva provocato tanto turbamento e si convinse che non c’era nulla da temere, che i suoi occhi o la sua immaginazione gli avevano causato un brutto scherzo.

“Non è niente, Aurora, non volevo spaventarti” rispose, cercando di dominarsi e di riprendere il controllo di sé. “Mi era parso… per un attimo ho creduto di vedere qualcuno che una volta conoscevo, molto tempo fa. Ma mi sbagliavo, ci sono così tanti turisti, probabilmente era soltanto qualcuno che gli somigliava…”

“Forse dovremmo tornare all’hotel, sei davvero molto pallido” insisté la giovane, turbata.

“Sì, forse è meglio” concordò Tristan, che improvvisamente desiderava soltanto allontanarsi il più possibile da quel luogo. Certo, l’uomo che gli era sembrato di vedere non poteva essere Elijah, tuttavia… la visita era rovinata e per quel giorno di certo non sarebbe più riuscito a concentrarsi. “Hai ragione, torniamo all’hotel. Del resto intendo restare a Parigi ancora qualche giorno e avremo senz’altro un’altra occasione per visitare Versailles.”

I De Martel si avviarono lentamente per ritornare all’uscita del parco.

Due occhi nerissimi e profondi scrutavano attenti ogni loro movimento, ma essi non si voltarono.

 

**Fine prima parte**


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Quella sera stessa, Tristan e Aurora si trovavano nella loro elegantissima _suite_ all’ _Hilton Paris Opera_. Il Conte De Martel aveva dato alla sorella un libro sulla Rivoluzione Francese e ne stavano parlando insieme per prepararsi alla visita a Versailles che avrebbero provato a ripetere la mattina successiva.

“Luigi XVI e Maria Antonietta vivevano in una bolla dorata nella magnifica Reggia che visiteremo domani e quindi come avrebbero mai potuto avere una minima idea di ciò che stava avvenendo per le strade di Parigi?” le stava dicendo Tristan. “La storia ufficiale li ha poi etichettati come incapaci e…”

S’interruppe udendo bussare alla porta della _suite_. Lui e la sorella si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso.

“Chi può essere a quest’ora? Ci hanno già servito la cena e riportato via i piatti vuoti” domandò la Contessa.

Tristan si alzò in piedi per andare ad aprire, tuttavia era indeciso. Poteva essere qualcuno che aveva scoperto che loro si trovavano lì? Qualcuno venuto per fare loro del male? Ma perché?

Si udì bussare una seconda volta.

“Credo che dovresti aprire” suggerì Aurora. “Non è possibile che sia un estraneo che vuole farci del male, magari un parente o un amico di quel Simon di Londra, no? Come potrebbe sapere che siamo qui? E poi non farebbero mai passare uno sconosciuto, siamo o non siamo in uno degli hotel più lussuosi di Parigi? Magari è solo un cameriere con un cestello di champagne…”

Il Conte non voleva spaventare la sorella, ma sapeva che c’erano delle creature che avrebbero potuto benissimo superare i controlli, soggiogare addetti alla reception e servitori, per arrivare alla loro porta. Tuttavia che altro poteva fare? Con una disinvoltura che era ben lungi dal provare si avviò per aprire.

“Hai ragione, probabilmente il proprietario dell’hotel ha deciso di mandarci un regalo, in fondo sa che siamo ospiti illustri” disse, con leggerezza.

Tutta la sua _nonchalance_ non servì a dissimulare il profondo turbamento che provò non appena, aperta la porta, si trovò di fronte Elijah.

Un Elijah elegante e sorridente che sembrava appena arrivato ad un ricevimento…

Per un istante, Tristan ebbe il vago impulso di sbattergli la porta in faccia e tanti saluti alle buone maniere, ma poi pensò che sarebbe stato inutile e abbozzò un sorriso di circostanza.

“Tristan, tutti questi mesi passati in Europa ti hanno fatto dimenticare la buona educazione?” gli chiese il vampiro Originale, in tono leggermente ironico. “Non mi fai entrare?”

 _Anche no…_ , pensò il giovane Conte. Lui e Elijah non avevano più niente da dirsi, tutto era stato chiarito dieci mesi e più prima, ma allora cosa diamine ci faceva lui lì?

Esitare, però, sarebbe stato un chiaro segno di debolezza. Tristan si costrinse a ostentare un atteggiamento distaccato e frivolo e salutò l’ospite inatteso.

“Buonasera, Elijah. Perdona i miei modi sgarbati, ma confesso che sono rimasto veramente sorpreso trovandoti qui” disse. “Prego, accomodati, ti presenterò a mia sorella. Immagino che ricorderai che Aurora ha perso del tutto la memoria e che non sa chi sei, non è così?”

“Insomma, chi è, Tristan? Il cameriere?” insisté la giovane, che iniziava a preoccuparsi.

Il fratello la rassicurò subito, tornando nella stanza in compagnia dell’ospite.

“Aurora, ricordi che ti avevo parlato della famiglia Mikaelson, i vampiri che ci avevano trasformato? Ecco, questo _signore_ è Elijah Mikaelson. E’ stato lui a trasformare me e anche a fondare la Strix, ti ho parlato anche di quella. Elijah, lei è mia sorella Aurora De Martel, ma immagino tu la ricordi bene. Siediti pure dove preferisci, noi stavamo parlando della Rivoluzione Francese e in particolare di Luigi XVI e della sua famiglia visto che domani ci recheremo a Versailles. Posso offrirti qualcosa?”

Tristan si era messo a parlare a raffica per reprimere l’imbarazzo, la tensione e anche qualcos’altro al quale non voleva nemmeno pensare. Elijah, però, non poteva non notare subito il turbamento che aveva causato alla sua creatura e sorrise, scuotendo il capo.

“Non desidero niente, grazie. Sono venuto qui soltanto per il piacere di rivedervi” disse, sapendo benissimo che queste parole avrebbero mandato ancor più in confusione il Conte De Martel.

“Sono desolata di non ricordarmi di lei, signor Mikaelson, ma ho avuto un brutto incidente ed ho perduto completamente la memoria” intervenne Aurora con un bellissimo sorriso.

“L’ho saputo e ne sono molto dispiaciuto, tuttavia noi ci conosciamo bene e perciò preferirei eliminare tante formalità. Chiamami semplicemente Elijah, come hai sempre fatto” replicò lui, con gentilezza.

Aurora parve stupita da tanta familiarità.

“Ci conosciamo bene? Veramente Tristan mi aveva detto che, dopo che ci avete trasformati, non abbiamo quasi più avuto occasione di incontrarci… Oh, non ha poi molta importanza, visto che non lo rammenterei comunque” commentò. “Allora sei tu il vampiro Originale che ha trasformato mio fratello. E sei stato tu a trasformare anche me?”

Elijah lanciò uno sguardo divertito a Tristan, che si era seduto ma pareva trovarsi su un cuscino pieno di spilli.

 _Non le hai detto nemmeno questo?,_ sembrò chiedere al giovane Conte. Poi si rivolse nuovamente ad Aurora.

“No, la tua Creatrice è mia sorella Rebekah. Ti farebbe piacere incontrarla? Lei si ricorda molto bene di te.”

“Io e Aurora abbiamo altri progetti, abbiamo ancora tante cose da fare e…” tentò di intervenire Tristan, che si sentiva, ancora una volta, imprigionato dalle reti che Elijah sapeva tessere. Era entrato nella loro stanza e in pochissimi minuti aveva preso il completo controllo della situazione! Ma che voleva da loro?

“Oh, ne sarei onorata!” sospirò Aurora. “Anche lei è qui a Parigi?”

“No, purtroppo Rebekah non ha potuto accompagnarmi, ma sarebbe davvero felice di ospitarvi entrambi nella nostra casa di New Orleans. E’ proprio per questo che ho deciso di farvi visita al vostro hotel, questa sera. Sono venuto a sapere della vostra presenza in città e ho pensato che sarebbe stata un’occasione perfetta per riprendere un’amicizia interrotta anni fa” spiegò il vampiro Originale, con un sorriso gentile. Era giunto con incredibile facilità a ciò che voleva ottenere e adesso sapeva che Tristan era in trappola: non avrebbe potuto rifiutare un invito così cortese se non spiegandone i reali motivi… e questo il Conte non l’avrebbe mai fatto, ovvio, se voleva preservare l’innocenza della sorella.

“Sarei molto felice di poter incontrare Rebekah e anche di visitare New Orleans” replicò Aurora, entusiasta. “Però… Tristan aveva progettato di visitare Versailles domattina e mi dispiacerebbe rinunciare ad andarvi.”

“Sì, infatti, la tua offerta è davvero molto cortese, Elijah, ma io e Aurora abbiamo altri progetti, come avevo _cercato di spiegarti_ anche prima” rincarò subito il Conte, “dopo Versailles e Parigi intendevamo recarci in Austria e poi…”

“Sono certo che il vostro viaggio in Europa sia stato magnifico, ma anche piuttosto spossante” ribatté subito Elijah senza scomporsi. “Questi hotel sono splendidi, ma non è mai come trovarsi a casa propria. La mia proposta è questa: domattina andremo tutti e tre a visitare Versailles, sono decenni che non vi faccio ritorno e sarei felice di poterla ammirare di nuovo. Potrei addirittura farvi da guida, che ve ne pare?”

Quello era davvero un colpo basso. Elijah sapeva _benissimo_ che cosa avrebbe significato per Tristan fare una gita o una visita a un luogo storico con il suo Sire come guida…

“Oh, Tristan è stato una guida meravigliosa in tutti i posti che abbiamo visitato” esclamò Aurora, ammirata. “Mi ha insegnato tante cose, conosce la storia dei luoghi e dei personaggi nei minimi dettagli ed è capace di farla vivere davanti ai miei occhi come se si svolgesse ora!”

“Ne sono convinto, sono perfettamente a conoscenza dei tanti talenti della mia creatura” sorrise nuovamente Elijah, avvolgendo Tristan in uno sguardo così pieno di tenerezza e desiderio insieme da farlo arrossire violentemente. “Proprio per questo ritengo che sia giusto che, almeno per una volta, anche lui possa riposarsi e godersi la visita come un normale turista. Dopo aver trascorso la mattinata nella Reggia e nei giardini di Versailles, potremo partire per New Orleans con il jet privato che mi ha condotto qui. Trascorrerete nella nostra città tutto il tempo che vorrete e poi, quando lo riterrete opportuno, riprenderete il vostro viaggio in Europa. Anzi, magari potrei accompagnarvi. Come dicevo, sono decenni che non visito questi luoghi.”

Aurora aveva perso la memoria, ma non era una sciocca. Comprese ben presto che tra quell’uomo e suo fratello c’era qualcosa che andava oltre il legame di sangue tra la creatura e il suo Sire e pensò che anche per lui sarebbe stato meglio ritrovare qualcuno che era così importante nella sua vita. In quei mesi aveva dedicato ogni istante del suo tempo a lei e a lei sola, per farle ricordare qualcosa del suo passato, educarla, distrarla… ora era il suo turno di fare qualcosa per lui.

“Tristan, credo proprio che il signor… che Elijah abbia ragione” affermò, decisa. “Questo viaggio è incantevole, ma vorrei veramente riposare per qualche tempo in una casa vera e poi sono molto ansiosa di incontrare la mia Creatrice. Possiamo fare quello che Elijah ci ha proposto, per favore? Sono certa che anche tu abbia bisogno di riposo.”

Elijah aveva ottenuto proprio quello che si era ripromesso: aveva portato Aurora dalla sua parte e adesso Tristan era preso tra due fuochi. Non avrebbe potuto rifiutarsi senza dare una valida spiegazione, raccontare una certa storia…

Il Conte De Martel dovette arrendersi.

“Come desideri, sorella cara. Accetteremo la gentile proposta di Elijah” disse, cercando di dissimulare il turbamento che quella situazione gli causava. Si alzò in piedi, con l’evidente desiderio di congedare l’ospite. “Potremo incontrarci domattina alle nove nella hall del nostro hotel per recarci insieme a Versailles. Alloggi lontano da qui, Elijah?”

Elijah sorrise di nuovo prima di sferrare l’offensiva finale.

“In realtà sono giunto a Parigi solo questo pomeriggio e non ho ancora preso una camera. Immagino che in questo hotel ci siano ancora molti posti disponibili, non è così?”

“Ah, ma non c’è bisogno che prenda una camera per una sola notte” intervenne la Contessa De Martel, sorridendo, apparentemente ingenua ma con una notevole dose di malizia. “In questa _suite_ ci sono tre camere da letto e tre bagni: puoi alloggiare qui in tutta comodità, a meno che tu non preferisca una maggiore privacy.”

“Sei veramente gentile, Aurora” rispose Elijah, trionfante. “Non mi disturba affatto dividere questo immenso appartamento con voi.”

“Bene, allora io vado a dormire, ci vediamo domattina. Tristan, accompagni tu il nostro ospite nella sua camera?” chiese la giovane donna con un ultimo sorriso malizioso, prima di scomparire nella sua stanza.

Che altro poteva fare? Tristan, confuso, turbato e indignato per essere stato intrappolato così facilmente, condusse Elijah fino alla camera che avrebbe potuto usare quella notte: aveva un bagno indipendente ed era situata in fondo al corridoio, in disparte rispetto alle stanze dei Conti De Martel.

“Hai giocato sporco, lo sai, almeno?” fece Tristan, immusonito, mentre apriva la porta della camera e mostrava la stanza ad Elijah. “Hai manipolato mia sorella e l’hai messa contro di me.

Il vampiro Originale rise leggermente e parlò a bassa voce.

“Ci vuole un abile manipolatore per riconoscerne un altro, non trovi?”

Poi, velocissimo, chiuse la porta della stanza e si gettò contro Tristan, schiacciandolo alla parete e chiudendogli la bocca con un lungo e audace bacio. Si era dominato a fatica per tutto il tempo in cui aveva parlato con Aurora nel salottino della _suite_ , ma aveva desiderato baciare, stringere e possedere Tristan fin dal primo istante in cui lo aveva rivisto, sulla porta dell’appartamento, che lo fissava con gli occhi chiarissimi sgranati.

Si liberò degli abiti, continuando a baciare il giovane Conte con sempre maggior foga, insinuandogli la lingua dappertutto e strappandogli i bottoni della camicia e dei pantaloni nella frenesia di averlo tutto per sé. Lo buttò sul letto, imprigionandolo con il suo peso e finendo di spogliarlo, mentre con le mani lo toccava ovunque, accarezzando quella pelle morbida che in tanti mesi aveva solo potuto sognare, accendendo i sensi già provati del ragazzo con sfioramenti sempre più intimi e indecenti.

Quando furono entrambi completamente nudi, si incollò a Tristan per sentire il contatto con la sua pelle, toccandolo sempre più intimamente e baciandolo senza mai saziarsi del suo sapore, del suo odore, della morbidezza delle sue labbra; si staccò dalla sua bocca soltanto per esplorare altre zone del suo corpo, altrettanto allettanti: gli stuzzicò i capezzoli l’uno dopo l’altro, senza pause, senza respiro, torturandoli con la bocca, la lingua e i denti fino a far gemere disperatamente il suo amante. Si dedicò a esplorare con baci e morsi ogni centimetro del suo corpo, che aveva desiderato con tanta frenesia nei mesi in cui si era imposto di stare accanto a Hayley e Hope, di creare una famiglia normale… ma questo era ciò che ossessionava la sua mente ogni istante, riavere Tristan, poter godere di lui, averlo accanto e saziare così la brama che lo tormentava. Finalmente fu dentro di lui, lo prese con una spinta decisa e, la prima volta, troppo eccitato per frenarsi, lo divorò con pochi movimenti veloci, giungendo all’orgasmo senza quasi accorgersene. Poi afferrò i polsi di Tristan e lo voltò di schiena, prono sotto di lui, per affondargli ancora nelle carni e prolungare stavolta il suo piacere con spinte più lente e intense, toccando e manipolando il sesso del giovane Conte per portarlo al parossismo dell’estasi, giungendovi insieme con lui.

Appagata la bramosia più impellente, prese Tristan tra le braccia e lo portò con sé sotto le lenzuola, continuando a baciarlo ma con più languore e meno foga.

“Ora tornerai a casa con me” gli sussurrò tra un bacio e l’altro.

Il Conte De Martel non aveva potuto, né voluto, opporre la minima resistenza a tutto quello che Elijah gli aveva fatto. Non era riuscito a tenerlo lontano da sé e, una volta entrato in contatto con lui, era stato perduto: ciò che aveva cercato di negare e dimenticare in quei mesi si era risvegliato prepotentemente e ogni fibra del suo essere aveva desiderato di appartenere totalmente al suo Sire, in qualunque modo lui avesse voluto. Le difese che aveva eretto in tutto quel tempo avevano iniziato a cedere già quando lo aveva visto sulla porta della _suite_ e poi avevano continuato a crollare e crollare a ogni bacio, a ogni sfioramento, a ogni spinta dell’uomo che non aveva mai smesso di amare. Adesso, tuttavia, tentò di ritrovare un minimo di dignità.

“Il Palazzo dei Mikaelson è casa _tua_ , non mia” protestò debolmente, “e che ne sarà di Aurora se torniamo a New Orleans? Non voglio che viva con la tua famiglia!”

“Ho pensato a tutto prima di venire qui” rivelò Elijah, parlando sulla sua bocca, continuando a baciarlo sulla fronte, sul viso, sul collo, come se non riuscisse a staccarsi da lui. “Aurora potrà vivere tranquilla e sicura a Davilla Estate, il quartier generale della Strix. Ci vivono ancora i membri sopravvissuti e le saranno fedeli, così come lo sono a te.”

Tristan si rese conto che Elijah non aveva lasciato nulla al caso, che aveva pianificato ogni dettaglio per intrappolarlo come nella tela di un ragno. Questo pensiero avrebbe dovuto indignarlo, invece gli accendeva uno strano calore dentro… significava che il suo Sire aveva pensato a lui, che lo aveva voluto ancora con sé con tanta intensità da progettare qualcosa a cui non sarebbe potuto sfuggire.

E lui non _voleva_ sfuggirgli.

“E la tua _adorabile_ famiglia? E il desiderio di avere una vita normale con Hayley e Hope?” lo provocò ancora.

Elijah smise di baciarlo dappertutto per prendergli il viso tra le mani e guardarlo fisso negli occhi.

“Hai soltanto un’idea di come siano stati lunghi e infiniti questi mesi senza di te? Di quanto sia stato straziante impormi di restare accanto a Hayley, di ripetermi che era la cosa _giusta_ da fare, quando in ogni istante pensavo a te e desideravo riaverti accanto? Puoi capire come sia stato vivere quei mesi quando ogni secondo mi sembrava lungo un secolo e quasi mi toglieva il respiro?” disse con veemenza.

Negli occhi azzurri e enormi di Tristan passò un lampo.

“Sì, so bene cosa significhi passare dei mesi di agonia, quando ogni secondo ti sembra un secolo e _soffochi veramente_ , grazie. Lo so proprio per merito tuo, l’hai forse dimenticato?” sibilò, offeso.

Colpito da quelle parole dure, Elijah avvolse Tristan tra le braccia come per proteggerlo da tutto ciò che l’aveva fatto soffrire.

“Ho usato delle frasi infelici, ti chiedo perdono” mormorò. “Volevo solo farti capire che era te che volevo, che né Hayley né nessun’altra al mondo avrebbe mai potuto riempire il vuoto che avevo dentro. Ho sempre avuto bisogno di te, anche quando mi rifiutavo di ammetterlo.”

Tristan, però, non aveva intenzione di cedere ancora. Anche per lui era stato straziante allontanarsi da Elijah, aveva messo tutto se stesso nella missione di educare e guidare Aurora proprio per non pensare a ciò di cui _lui_ aveva bisogno e adesso non poteva tornare indietro solo perché lo ordinava il suo Creatore.

“Quante belle parole. Ma la realtà qual è? Ci sarà sempre Hayley, ci sarà sempre la tua famiglia, e le pressioni che ti faranno e il senso del dovere che ti porterà a mettere sempre, sempre loro prima di me” insisté, ostinato.

“E’ vero” ammise semplicemente Elijah, spiazzandolo del tutto. “Non ti posso promettere che le cose cambieranno e che saranno semplici per noi. Hai ragione, ci saranno sempre Hayley, Hope e la mia famiglia. Ci sarà Aurora. Ci saranno momenti in cui non mi fiderò di te e ti ferirò e altri in cui sarai tu ad infuriarti con me per il mio senso del dovere. Ci insulteremo e ci lacereremo a vicenda, più di una volta, ma alla fine torneremo sempre a ritrovarci. Perché questo è ciò che siamo, Tristan, perché noi siamo completi soltanto insieme, nel bene e nel male, perché quello che siamo insieme è unico e irripetibile e io non voglio rinunciarci. Io non rinuncio a te, Tristan. Io voglio che tu torni con me a distruggermi, straziarmi e illuminarmi la vita, _sempre e per sempre_.”

Non aveva mai parlato così con lui. Non aveva mai usato quella formula per lui.

Le ultime, fragili difese che Tristan aveva eretto si frantumarono in mille pezzi e il giovane Conte scoppiò in un pianto disperato e liberatorio tra le braccia del suo Sire. Un pianto in cui sfogava i terribili mesi nel container, le umiliazioni, le mortificazioni, le frustrazioni subite da Elijah, lo strazio quando lui lo aveva visto come la Bestia, il dolore sordo di tutto il periodo in cui si era imposto di stargli lontano, di non vederlo mai più.

Elijah comprese che, con quel pianto, Tristan stava lavando via tante sofferenze patite e non cercò di consolarlo ma, intenerito e commosso, lo tenne stretto a sé per fargli sentire che lui c’era, che non lo avrebbe abbandonato un’altra volta, che poteva affidarsi a lui.

Poi lo baciò ancora, leccò via le lacrime dal suo viso, sentì di nuovo il desiderio di lui e lentamente si insinuò dentro il suo corpo, fino in fondo, muovendosi adagio per far durare quei momenti di piacere il più a lungo possibile; protrasse quell’amplesso così intenso, languido e appagante per ore e ore, come se l’eternità fosse tutta per loro. Quando giunse all’orgasmo insieme a Tristan, per la prima volta non seppe resistere alla sua gola morbida e invitante e lo morse mentre godeva, inebriandosi del sapore del suo sangue, facendolo diventare parte di sé in un modo nuovo e ancora più totalizzante. Soffocò con una mano il grido che uscì dalle labbra del giovane e poi ancora leccò e succhiò avidamente la ferita che gli aveva inferto, in una sublimazione del piacere che non aveva ancora mai conosciuto. Sconvolto e insieme irretito da un simile amplesso, Tristan si lasciò andare totalmente al suo Sire, annullandosi in lui, perdendosi e poi ritrovandosi, sicuro della solidità delle braccia e del corpo di Elijah che non lo avrebbero lasciato andare mai più.

Solo adesso si sentiva davvero completo e ciò che sarebbe accaduto dopo non aveva più importanza.

Lui apparteneva anima e corpo al suo Sire e soltanto questo contava.

 

**FINE**

 

 

 

 


End file.
